C. A. Armiento, et al., "Gigabit Transmitter Section Modules on Silicon Waferboard," IEEE Transactions on Components, Hybrids, and Manufacturing Technology, December 1992, Vol. 15, No. 6, pp. 1072-1079, U.S.A.
M. F. Grant, et al., "Low-loss coupling of ribbon fibres to silica-on-silicon integrated optics using preferentially etched V-grooves." Integrated Photonics Research, 1991, pp. 166-167, Canada.
M. F. Grant, et al., "Self-Aligned Multiple Fibre Coupling for Silica-On-Silicon Integrated Optics," Proceedings of the 9th Annual EFOC/LAN Conference, Jun. 19-21, 1991, pp. 269-272, London, England.
D. Leclerc, et al., "High-Performance Semiconductor Optical Amplifier Section for Self-Aligned Packaging Using Si V-Groove Flip-Chip Technique," IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, May 1995, Vol. 7, No. 5, pp. 476-478, U.S.A.
D. Marcuse, "Loss Analysis of Single-Mode Fiber Splices," The Bell System Technical Journal, May-June 1977, Vol. 56, No. 5, pp. 703-718, U.S.A.
M. Mehregany, et al., "Anisotropic Etching of Silicon in Hydrazine," Sensors and Actuators, 1988, pp. 375-390, U.S.A.
C. M. Miller, "Mechanical Optical Fiber Splices," Journal of Lightwave Technology, August 1986, Vol. LT-4, No. 8, pp. 1228-1231, U.S.A.
E. J. Murphy, et al., "Permanent Attachment of Single-Mode Fiber Sections to Waveguides," Journal of Lightwave Technology, August 1985, Vol. LT-3, No. 4, pp. 795-798, U.S.A.
C. M. Schroeder, "Accurate Silicon Spacer Chips for an Optical-Fiber Cable Connector," The Bell System Technical Journal, January 1978, Vol. 57, No. 1, pp. 91-97, U.S.A.
J. I. Thackara, et al., "Poled electro-optic waveguide formation in thin-film organic media," Appl. Phys. Lett., 28 Mar. 1988, Vol. 52, No. 13, pp. 1031-1033, U.S.A.